


with great power

by touchtheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, skoulsonfest2k15redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchtheskye/pseuds/touchtheskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…comes a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. Things don’t turn out the way Skye expects when she shows Coulson the water trick.</p>
<p>(Written for Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux. Day 1, prompt: Inhuman biology.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	with great power

Now that things have finally evened out a bit at the Playground, Skye’s been experimenting with her powers again. She tries not to think about Jiaying, tries not to think about the way her mother said _destructive_ like it was a good thing.

May’s still with Andrew, Bobbi’s not around, and Simmons really isn’t up to it after her ordeal, so somehow it falls to Coulson to work with her. She honestly thought Fitz would do it, after he’d been so supportive of her transformation. 

But no, he and Mack are working on something. “Top secret” is all either of them will say when she asks. She suspects it’s either something to do with localized cloaking or a ridiculously expensive gaming setup for the lounge.

So began the awkward process of cataloguing her abilities with the Director of SHIELD looking on in poorly disguised awe. 

She started mostly with her defensive stuff, abilities that have practical applications in the field: deflecting fire, vibrating weapons into pieces, sending things flying across a room with soundwaves. 

They’ve talked about the big stuff, too. Knocking down trees. Moving mountains. Which while cool, is tough to practice without drawing some attention. Like, international geophysical attention. Oops.

So they’ve moved on to small stuff. She showed him the thing with the glasses of water. She’s also working on sensing vibrations; paying close attention to insects, meditating, whatever works. She’s getting better, she thinks. 

Coulson helps. She can trust him. He’s warm and open when they’re alone together, encouraging. She’s getting comfortable with her powers, feeling more and more like herself, and she can tell that he’s happy for her.

But things didn’t turn out the way she expected when she decided to show Coulson the water trick she discovered in Banner’s cabin. It was supposed to be fun - no practical applications yet, just a cool thing to share. She’d dragged him into the kitchen unceremoniously, turning on the tap. She made loops in the sink, same as before, but gradually increasing their diameter until she’d basically surrounded the room in circles of tap water.

Once she’d established a holding pattern and could let her focus drift a little, she turned to see Coulson’s reaction.

He didn’t look happy.

At first she actually thought it was fear - his pulse buzzing loud and fast against the air, heart pounding in his chest, little shockwaves coming off him. Skye honestly found it weird more than she found it insulting. He’d never freaked out before, not even that time that she’d used her powers to disassemble a gun out of his hand. But then she met his eyes. She only caught a split-second glimpse before he locked it down, but she knows what she saw.

Her powers are turning him on.

Fortunately the result of that particular realization was loops of cold tap water falling on both of them. Skye quickly covered the shock of her discovery with the shock of being suddenly soaked.

She feels a bit guilty, almost voyeuristic, not telling him. But she has no clue what she would say. _Hey, Director. I noticed that your heartbeat doubles any time I use my superpowers. Probably something to do with blood redistribution? Anyways._

How the hell do you tell your boss that you know about his erotic fixation on your powers? Or, more importantly, that you’d like to explore that with him?

Skye’s open to the idea, but she doesn’t want to embarrass him. What if he can’t help it? What if it’s some deep-seated Captain America shit? Coulson is sweet and unassuming in his own way, but he’s not exactly shy. She figures that if he really wanted to do something about his attraction to her, he would have already. So she hasn’t said anything.

Which is why she decides to practice the handcuff thing on her own. In her room. Behind a closed door.

Handcuffs are tricky. They’re definitely not as fragile as guns, despite having fewer parts. She’s brought a few pairs down anyway, just in case she breaks some. It took her the better part of an hour, but now she can rattle them off her own wrists in a few seconds without even looking.

She’s just cuffed her own hands in front of her again when there’s a knock at the door. Probably Simmons or Hunter, they’re the only ones who really come by.

“It’s open.”

“Skye, I wanted to talk to-” and Coulson stops right there, hand still on the doorknob. He looks startled at the sight of Skye sitting cross-legged on her bed, wrists handcuffed together, but he recovers well. “Is this a bad time?”

Skye rolls her eyes and vibrates the cuffs off.

The reaction is instantaneous. Something subtle changes in Coulson’s posture and he swallows, hard. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens slightly.

He stares openly, neither of them speaking, for a full five seconds.

_Oops_.

It’s not like the last time where it went away quickly and they could both pretend it didn’t happen.

“I- I should go.”

Skye almost laughs at the absurdity of his suggestion, because _how_. Surely it’s impossible at this point. There’s no escaping the reality of it: her casual and deft use of her powers just literally took his breath away.

She stands up and he tries again.

“I’ll just-”

“Close the door.” There’s no mistaking the command in Skye’s voice. Coulson, bless, actually shuts his eyes for a moment at the sound. He’s rooted to the spot, panicking in silence.

She takes a step towards him, then changes her mind. She crosses her arms, waits. It has to be his call.

She says his name after a few moments, deliberately softer, less stern. _Coulson._

When he finally unfreezes and looks at her, the decision is made. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

 “I shouldn’t do this,” he mutters. Again with the absurdity. It’s less hilarious this time.

“Director, I really think you should.” She takes another step forward, directly into his space, and his eyes snap up to hers. She can feel the eddies of air coming off him, the differences in the vibrations.

Holding his gaze, she reaches out and places her palm flat against his tie. His heartbeat throbs hard under her hands as she begins loosening the knot.

“I can tell, you know,” she informs him, pulling the silk off his neck. She moves a little ways away so she can drape his tie over the back of her chair. Coulson stares at her, uncomprehending.

If they’re going to do this, she has to tell him. 

“I can feel it. The vibrations you make. They… change. When you’re aroused.”

She worries that her explanation is too clinical, too specific, but Coulson sucks in a breath and releases it slowly, shakily. It seems like he’s mentally counting down from five. He must feel so exposed, so vulnerable to her - and she can’t help but notice that he’s half hard.

She reaches for his clothes, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and folding it carefully. She places it gently on the chair next to his tie. He watches her intently, eyes widening almost imperceptibly as she moves towards him again. His breathing is shallow and uneven.

She presses an experimental kiss to Coulson’s mouth, eyes open so she can watch his response. There’s a brief moment where his eyes are open too, where he’s looking at her while she slips his bottom lip between her teeth. His eyelids flutter closed as she deepens the kiss.

Coulson is warm and pliant under her ministrations. She sets the pace how she likes, mapping his mouth slowly and thoroughly with her tongue. He makes no move to hold her or even touch her, but he’s kissing her back.

She grabs him by the hips to pull him closer and he gasps into her mouth. His hands stay where they are at his sides, but his body is searing hot everywhere it makes contact with hers. She begins tracing the line of his jaw with her teeth and tongue, fingers steadily working the buttons of his shirt open, and Coulson finally speaks.

“How long have you known?” His voice is low and ragged and so unlike him; she didn’t think he could sound like this, so undone. She sighs against his neck.

“Since the thing in the kitchen.” She feels him nod. Of course he knows, how could he not.

“Is that why you’re working on this alone, the handcuffs? Because of me?”

“I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I wasn’t sure if it was something you wanted.”

“I did - I do. I do want. I want this.” He makes a frustrated little sound into her hair, like this is very hard, the talking part, and Skye has to hide her grin against his bare collarbone.  

Coulson’s explaining himself to her hair. “I’m sorry. I tried to be professional, conducting the asset evaluations. I don’t want to get in your way. I want to help.” 

She kisses him again, gently, slowly, then releases him.

“ _Do you want to help me now?_ ” 

Her words hang there for a moment, the unspoken offer suspended in the air between them.

Skye feels a shudder pass through him as he recognizes the implication. _Message received and content understood, check._

Coulson nods, like he doesn’t trust himself to speak.

She pushes his shirt down his arms, leaving it behind him in a heap on the floor. She slides her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. When she releases him, his eyes are soft and unfocused and he looks younger, relaxed.

She leads him to her bed, easing him down and covering his body with hers.

He raises his arms to the headboard obediently before she can even phrase the request and something twists hard inside of her at the sight.

“I’m not going to damage anything, am I?” She nods at his prosthetic as she closes the cuff over his wrist. Coulson wiggles cybernetic fingers, flexes his mechanical wrist, tugs a few times at the restraint.

“I don’t think so. Feels fine.”

She straddles his hips and captures his mouth again, pinning his other wrist to the mattress. Coulson’s body arches upwards, seeking contact. She presses him back down with a palm on his sternum, firm but not unkind. He takes the hint, remaining perfectly still while she secures his other arm to the headboard.

Satisfied, Skye leans back to admire her handiwork.

Coulson is beautiful sometimes. Like, exceptionally good looking. Especially when he’s like this, with his lips red and swollen from kissing, his arms bound by the wrists to her bedposts, his eyes trained on her with a strange mixture of lust and disbelief.

She feels a pang of regret, tying him up like this before she’s even taken off her shirt. He’s barely touched her this whole time. 

Maybe he just needs an invitation.

First things first - Skye gets up off the bed and strips to her underwear. She’s efficient about it, she’s not trying to be sexy, she’s not even looking at Coulson, almost ignoring him. He’s definitely not ignoring her, judging by the way the air tremors over his exposed skin.

Skye starts undoing her bra and decides to watch Coulson as she does it. He’s doing a halfway decent job of playing it cool, actually. The tent under his belt is a dead giveaway, but he’s keeping his breathing impressively even, meeting her eyes with a level gaze. She would almost be offended if she couldn’t sense the subtle shaking of his body, his blood pumping faster, his heart thrashing against his ribcage.

She drops her panties and steps clear of them, rejoining him on the bed. When she rests a hand on his thigh she swears he stops breathing.

She takes her time, stroking his legs through the fabric in lazy, unhurried gestures. The outline of his cock is clearly visible, straining against his pants. She ignores it as she skims both hands up to his waist and begins undoing his belt.

Undressing Coulson is not something she ever imagined she would actually do, but here she is, tugging his pants and briefs down over his hips. She leaves them at his ankles, effectively binding his legs together, then straddles him.

His head falls back against the pillows when she takes him in her hand, stroking and guiding him into position. She slides the tip over her folds, teasing him, watching how he tries to stay calm, creasing his brow and biting the inside of his cheek.

She sinks down onto him in one swift motion, engulfing him in her heat. Coulson hisses through his teeth as she shifts position, bringing them chest-to-chest, revelling in the sensation of skin on hot skin. 

Coulson is unexpectedly vocal. The sound he makes when she starts to move is so soft she almost misses it, a surprised “oh” followed by a shallow breath. She brings her mouth to his neck and begins to tease the sensitive skin under his ear, noting with pleasure the sound of handcuffs clicking against the bed as he tugs on them, forgetting, trying to touch her.

She begins riding him in earnest, pushing against his chest for leverage, finding the right angle and rocking her hips mercilessly. Coulson is straining against the handcuffs, breathing her name over and over, watching her take him.

Her first orgasm takes her by surprise, ripping through her with sudden intensity. She kisses Coulson as she comes down, shoving her hair out of the way and capturing his lips brusquely, all tongue and teeth.

Coulson picks up his pace, thrusting up into her forcefully. The moment she stops kissing him it’s like dam opening up, the words pouring out of him in a rush. She only catches _please_ and _Skye_ at first, but he’s begging her not to stop, pleading with her to let him touch her, promising to make her feel good.

Skye draws together what little focus she has left, pinpointing the latches of the handcuffs and vibrating them open, releasing Coulson’s wrists. The sound Coulson makes is incredible, something like a growl, and it goes right to her core. 

He wraps both arms around her, adjusting the angle and holding her hips just so, snapping his hips up into her fiercely. He brings his hand between their bodies and makes good on his promise, bringing her off with precise, experienced strokes. He follows, shaking and gasping her name, a few moments later.

Skye eventually musters the energy to detangle herself from his limbs, collapsing next to him. She rolls onto her side and watches his breathing slowly return to normal.

“So you really like it when I use my powers, huh.” 

It’s not a question. Coulson groans and covers his face, embarrassed.

“You weren’t supposed to find out. Not like this.” His voice comes out muffled, hidden behind both hands. She can’t resist.

“Oh sorry, how was I supposed to find about your superhero fetish?”  
  
“I don’t have - it’s not - _it’s not like that._ ” He takes a deep breath and uncovers his face. She can tell he’s struggling to find the right words, but he presses on. 

“It’s not a… general thing. It’s about you. Seeing you in action. Knowing who you are. It’s been going on since before you - since before San Juan.” He stops, brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, I’m not explaining this very well.”

She’s touched by his honesty, by the notion that there is something else special about her, something besides her powers that leaves Coulson this flustered. 

Skye takes pity on him, lets him off the hook.

“It’s okay, I think I get it.”

Coulson breathes a little sigh of relief and she pulls him close, resting her head against his shoulder. She traces gentle patterns on his skin, pensive.

“But the powers help, right, you’re into that?”

“Yeah, that was ridiculously hot.”

“Good.”


End file.
